Some Enchanted Evening
by Macahol84
Summary: We are as diff'rent as people can be. And yet you want to marry me? R&R and ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The title and summary really have nothing to do with the story. I just really wanted to name my story that and I've been listening to South Pacific a lot!! Either way please enjoy.

* * *

**"Dr. Hart there seems to be a problem." 

"Yes what is it?"

"Well it seems that our computer is having a hard time locating you're wife's personal information. What is her first name again?"

"Barbra Jean. B-A-R-B-R-"

"That's not right. It says here that your wife is Reba. Have you and Reba ever divorced?"

"Yes seven years ago."

"And your current wife, when did you two get married."

Brock blushed a little. "Seven years ago."

"I see. Well it seems that you are going to have to talk with Reba. See if you can get her to drop your name."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if she drops your last name beings as you two are no longer "married" then this little problem may clear itself up." Brock nodded in understanding.

"I will talk with my ex-wife and get this straightened out."

Brock left the office and headed to his ex-wife's house. It was almost lunchtime on her day off so he knew she would be alone which would help him out a lot. He parked the car and barged into her house.

"Reba?"

"Good Lord what do you want now?" Reba had just sat down on the couch.

"I need to talk to you about something important."

"Okay fine what is it?"

"I need to talk to you about our divorce."

"You're kidding right? Aren't you the one who always wants stop talking about it? Why do you all of a sudden want to talk about our divorce?" Reba asked standing up and looking at Brock. Brock could tell she wasn't in the mood talk right now. Maybe coming over was a bad idea but still he needed to get his answers so he could get that paper work finished.

"I was at - I was filling out some paper work and I went to file it but the paper work got rejected. When I asked them why it would get rejected, they told me it was because of you."

"Because of me? How could I possible be affecting your life?"

"You see when I submitted the paper work it got rejected because it didn't show the right name in the computer. When I tried to correct this problem everything got messed up and -"

"Brock stop. I'm trying to follow you, I really am. But you're losing me. What exactly are you talking about?"

"I was filing some papers and -"

"What papers?"

Brock looked into Reba's eyes and let out a sigh. He knew that if he lied to her now it would only result in a lot of pain later.

"Divorce papers."

"Divorce papers? Don't tell me you and Barbra Jean are at it again? Oh Lord if I had a hundred dollars for everytime your marriage went through a 'rough patch' I'd be able to buy Texas! Just apologize and move on with your lives."

"Look it's not that simple this time, Reba."

"Not that simple! With you two it's never that simple but then y'all come over here and find out it was simple to begin with! So just march back over to your house, apologize to your wife, make up, and be happy...again!"

"Why do you assume it's my fault?"

"'Cause it's always your fault," Reba said with a slight smile pointing her finger at Brock.

"Well it's not this time." Reba's smiled slowly disappeared.

"You mean to tell me it's Barbra Jean's fault that y'all are getting divorced?" Brock nodded his head and Reba collapsed onto the couch.

"But how? Barbra Jean's never done anything that would be worth breaking up a marriage."

"Are you really that sure Reba?" Reba looked at Brock and hoped he would continue. "What's the one thing that Barbra Jean is really good at?"

"Being crazy?"

"No keeping a secret and boy does she have a lot of secrets." Reba nodded her head in agreement. Back when Barbra Jean and her would go out drinking Barbra Jean would spill every secret she had by the end of the nights.

"So what horrible secret does Barbra Jean have that would ruin your marriage?" Reba asked. "Did she get a new beanie baby without asking you?"

"No she got pregnant."

"That's what's ruining your marriage! She got pregnant! News flash Brock women get pregnant!" Reba yelled jumping off the couch glaring at her. Brock jumped up and yelled back.

"Not when their husbands had gotten a vasectomy!" Reba's face softened a little. She had forgotten about that.

"That right you did get a vasectomy. Well did you guys go to the doctor to see if your vasectomy reversed itself?"

"Yes we did and no it didn't." Brock said sitting down on the chair. Reba walked over and placed her arm on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Brock," she said as she sat down on the arm of the chair and rested her head on his head. Brock leaned into her embrace.

"It's okay Reba. I should have known better. But to think that she might cheat on me was one thing but I never wanted to believe that she would. Did you ever think she would?" Brock looked up into Reba's eyes. Reba was a bit taken back. Immediately her mind flashed to the picture in her garage some few years back and Barbra Jean's explanation of it.

"Well I- I had an idea that she might but I never thought she would," Reba confessed.

"What? You had an idea? When?"

"Well about a year after you guys got married I found that picture of your dental trip to Hawaii. Barbra Jean was in the picture-"

"Oh yeah that's when you sold all my stuff."

"Yeah then well Barbra Jean told me that she wasn't there with you back then but she was there with someone else's husband. Then she gave me this huge list of other husbands and doctors that she's been with. I never really paid any attention to her when she talks so I didn't fully hear ever names she listed. I'm sorry Brock." 

"You knew she was like this? And you still let me continue being married to her?"

"I said I was sorry. How was I to know she was going to continue cheating after she got married? So how do you need my help if you're divorcing Barbra Jean?"

Brock's mind was now drifting through a bunch of new thoughts. He answered with; "The guy at the filing office can't seem to find Barbra Jean in any of the records because your name keeps popping up. He suggested I come here and ask you to drop my name so the records would only show Barbra Jean."

"So how does that affect me exactly? I mean for the past seven years I've been using your name and we've never had any problems before."

"I'm not sure exactly how to explain it but if you come with me I'm sure the guy down at the office would have no problem explaining it better." Reba thought for a minute.

"Ok fine. It's not like I was actually going to get anything done around here any way." She grabbed her coat and purse and followed Brock out the door.

They arrived at the divorce office in no time. Brock held the door open for Reba as she walked in.

"We have to go to Mr. Mora's office," Brock said as he pointed in the direction of the room and led the way there. As Brock was walking in, Mr. Mora was walking out.

"Ah Dr. Hart I was just going to call you. It seems I uncovered a rather large problem. Would you please come in my office." Reba and Brock followed Mr. Mora in to the room. Mr. Mora sat down at his desk and looked up at Reba.

"Hello, have we met?"

Reba smiled her beautiful smile. "No, I'm Reba Hart. Brock's ex-wife."

"Very nice to meet you," Mr. Mora started. "It's a good thing you're here because I have some serious news for the both of you." Reba and Brock exchanged a glance at each other.

"How serious?" Brock asked.

"Well," Mr. Mora started. "As you know in the real world there is a thing called interns. They are simply students trying to learn how to operate in the environment in which they plan on having a future career in."

"Yes we know how interning works. What does that have to do with us?"

"It seems that years ago the agency you two used to file for divorce had just received an intern and they were training her the day you handed in your paper work. It seems she didn't do something right when filing your papers and you two are still legally married."

"Then what does that mean for my marriage to Barbra Jean?" Brock asked confused.

"It means that you guys were never really married. In a court of law you and Reba have been married for the past seven years on top of however long you were married before. I don't know why no one has ever caught this before. I'm terribly sorry but if you'll excuse me, I have another meeting in a few minutes. I'm sure you know the way out."

Brock nodded his head. Reba still hasn't said anything. They walked to the car in silence and drove back to Reba's house the same way. Brock parked in the driveway. Reba got out without a word, walked into the house and fell onto the couch. Brock followed her.

"Reba are you okay?" he asked sincerely concerned for her. Reba just nodded her head.

"Are you ever going to talk again?" Reba just shrugged her shoulders.

"Come one Reba talk. It's not that bad."

"Not that bad! I just found out you're still my husband! I just found out that my prayers from long ago were actually answered but I never knew about it until I had learned how to survive without you!"

"Answered prayers? You prayed about me?"

"No Brock. I prayed for this family. I prayed that there would be some way not to break this family up. I would have done anything to make it less painful that you were gone." Brock thought about what she said.

"Is that why you kept my name?"

"No that's not why," Reba said staring off in another direction. Then she realized what she said. "I mean yes. Yes that's why."

"Which is it?"

"Yes, yes. I never changed it because - because of what you said," she said a little too fast and Brock knew immediately that she was lying.

"Reba I know you're lying."

"Yeah I knew I'd never be able to get away with that answer."

"So what is your real reason?"

Reba took a deep breath. "I never changed it because I never wanted to admit that we weren't married anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

"What did you just say?" Brock question not quite sure he heard her right.

"I never wanted to admit that we weren't married. There I said. I could have changed my name back. I could have been going by Reba McKinney for the past seven years but I couldn't do it. I can't do it. There is always going to be a part of me that loves you Brock and no matter how long we've been divorced or married or whatever you want to call this." Brock had a smile forming on his face.

"Does this mean you still love me?"

"Part of me does."

"Reba you know as well as I do that parts don't count. You said so yourself not too long ago." Reba glared at him. She had to find a way to change the subject fast.

"Dang it Brock. Why do you always have to remember the unimportant things that I say? When we were together I'd ask you to mow the grass a hundred times but did you ever remember to do it, no. But yet you remember something I said about love that has-"

"Do you Reba?"

"Do I what?" Reba asked hoping that playing dumb would buy her some more time.

"Do you love me?" Brock asked taking a step closer to her. Reba could feel her heartbeat faster and her breath get caught up in her throat.

"Well I-I-"

"Do you Reba Nell McKinney _Hart_ still love me?" Brock asked slightly above a whisper mere inches from Reba's face.

Reba tried to answer but no sound would pass her lips. She simply nodded her head in defeat. She couldn't lie to him. Not Brock. He was the only person in the world she couldn't lie to. 

Suddenly she felt his lips crash down upon hers. A tingle slowly spread throughout her body as she subconsciously reacted to his kiss. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck as they pulled each other closer trying desperately to squeeze out any space left between them. Wildfires ignited deep within their souls as their passion engulfed them. Slowly they pulled apart and looked deep into each other's eyes. 

"What was that?" Reba asked when she found her voice again.

"I'm not too sure but it felt so right," Brock admitted as he loosened his hold on Reba. Reba simply nodded her head not quite ready to let go of him.

Brock looked into her eyes and saw the love and desire pooling deep inside her. He wanted nothing more than to pick her up and carry her to her bedroom but he knew he couldn't. The kids would be home soon and it would be bad enough if they saw their parents like this.

* * *

Months went by and everything slowly returned too normal. Barbra Jean moved away and no one remembered her. Before she left she gave Brock full custody of Henry. It would have been too painful for her to see her son and not think of the family she had before.

After the initial shock of their parent's marriage the kids were happy. Reba and Brock started slowly spending more time together, going on dates, and falling back in love. But something was still bothering Reba. She had to ask Brock some important questions before they went any further. Reba walked into the living to see Brock reading a book.

"Brock can I ask you some things?" Reba said unsure of how he would react to her questions. Brock quickly dropped his book and covered it with a pillow. He desperately did want Reba to see the book he was reading.

"Sure what is it?"

"When you were "married" to Barbra Jean, did you really love her?"

"No not really. I mean I'd say 'I love you' to her but it was more like when you tell your friend in high school that you love them. It was really only because 'I like you' would have sounded dumb."

"Did you guys kiss all the time? Did you sleep with her a lot?"

"I only kissed her on her cheek and no I didn't sleep with her a lot."

"How much is not a lot?" Reba asked sitting down on the couch hanging onto his every word.

"Never."

"Never? How could you never sleep with her? I mean she thought she was your wife. Why wouldn't you sleep with her?"

"Because I loved you. Even though we thought we were divorced I couldn't bring myself to sleep with her. I could never forgive myself for hurting you. I knew that by sleeping with her that one time and getting her pregnant cost me everything with you."

"You only slept with her once?"

"Yes. I only slept with her once and it cost us all that. It was like you told Van and Cheyenne you can get pregnant the first time, most times, standing up, sitting down, or in a hotel hot tub." Reba chuckled out how ridiculous that sounded now.

"Ok, ok so what were you reading anyway?"

"Oh nothing, just something about – about sports," Brock clearly lied.

"Uh huh. Then you won't mind – if – I – straighten out these pillows," Reba said diving for the book's hiding spot. Brock tried to block her but she was slightly faster. 

"Hoe to Buy a Diamond? What is this Brock?"

"It's nothing really. I was just reading it. It's your book."

"No it's not," Reba laughed.

"Ok so it's my book."

"I know but why?"

"Because I wanted to get you something. I know it sounds silly but I've fallen in love with you again. Only this time my love for you is deepen than before. And I know we've been taking it slowly but I wanted to eventually ask you to marry me."

"But we're already married Brock."

"I know but that's only in the courts eyes. To me it feels like we really got divorced and went through all that ugliness only to start dating again later on."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I want to be married to you for the rest of my life. I want to wake up with you by my side. I want to spend everyday all day showing you exactly how much you mean to me. I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make these past seven years disappear from your life. I love you Reba."

"I love you too Brock and I would love to continue being married to you.. I don't know how anyone could say no to what you just said."

The End

* * *

**A/N: This is the end of this story. I have about five stories in the works right now. My imagination has been working in over drive for the past few weeks. I'm going to try and post the rest of my stories soon because I really want to share them with y'all. Oh and the book How to Buy a Diamond is real.**


End file.
